imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 7
I'm A Speedrunner 7, hosted by Ratchet5, is the first Disney tournament in I'm A Speedrunner history. A little after IAS 6 concluded, people were given the chance to vote on what game(s) the next tournament would be about. A video was posted where people were given the choice between various Disney games, Jak & Daxter games, Ratchet & Clank or Grand Theft Auto. Voting resulted in Disney games being chosen at 19 points, followed by R&C with 17 points, Grand Theft Auto with 11 points and Jak & Daxter with only 7 points. The tournament is now on Round 1 and sign up has been closed although replacements are still open. With much more games to choose from under the Disney license, it is much more open to what competitors can choose as their game to race in. The rules are similar to IAS 6 with a few minor changes listed below. Special Rules Toy Story 2 is the only required game which has been picked for the Grand Final. Wreck it Ralph does not count. Competitors will be grouped together in Round 1 based on their preferred game from 1 to 5. Round 2 will have use of Seeds. It is unknown what these will determin as of yet. Round 1 Round 1 will start on July 1st, 2012 and ends on July 15th, 2012 Round 1 will be composed of 6 matches in which the first 2 in each group to earn enough points will advance to the next round. The will also be a quadruble threat match between all 3rd place competitors in each group while the 4th is eliminated from the tournament. Due to the amount of games to choose from, competitors are grouped with one another who prefer a certian game/series of their choice. Those with an assigned game are required to do it at least once but are not forced to do one game for the entire round. Competitors are allowed to swap groups before July 5th as long as they either done all their matches or none at all. Win = 5 Lose = 2 Draw = 1? Round 2 Round 2 date has not yet been announced. Round 2 will have 3 groups of 4 composed of 6 matches per group. Whoever is in 3rd place in the group will be eliminated while everyone advances to the next round. Round 3 Round 3 has not yet been announced. Round 3 has no groups and instead will be randomized on who vs who. The loser of each match will then compete for the next round in a triple threat match. Round 4 Round 4 started on and ended on Round 4 is a simple 1 vs 1 match. Whoever wins this match wins the I'm a newb runner tournament. Disney Game Pool These are the games preferred and/or used in the tournament which fall under the Disney requirement. Platforms are also listed due to some games being released with a similar title. Toy Story 2 (PS1, N64, PC) Bug's Life (PS1, N64, PC) Tarzan (PS1, PC) Muppet Race Mania (PS1) Lilo and Stich: Trouble in Paradise (PS1) Muppet Monster Adventure (PS1) Monster Inc. (PS1, PS2) Kingdom Hearts (PS2, other) Lion King (SNES/GENS) Aladdin (SNES/GENS) Dropouts & Replacements During the tournament, people have decided to forfeit for one reason or another and are typically replaced by a late entry. Here are the ones who dropped out, why they did so, and who replaced them. Currently, there have been no dropouts in this tournament. Category:Tournaments